MEMS microphones typically are secured within an interior chamber of a package to protect them from the environment. An integrated circuit chip, also mounted within the interior chamber and having active circuit elements, processes electrical signals to and from the microphone. One or more apertures through some portion of the package permit acoustic signals to reach the microphone. Receipt of the audio signal causes the microphone, with its corresponding integrated circuit chip, to produce an electronic signal representing the audio qualities of the received signal.
Interconnection of the microphone with other components can be challenging. Flip chip interconnections, for example, often require expensive specialized equipment that ultimately increases fabrication costs.